


Way Too Long

by Thoughts Like A Minefield (Incog_Ninja)



Series: Hunters and Slayers and Angels and Demons [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Talking During Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incog_Ninja/pseuds/Thoughts%20Like%20A%20Minefield
Summary: PROMPT: Hiya there my lovely!😊 I had an idea for your follower celebration if that's okay! congratulations by the way you completely deserve it!! But would Dean and our girl Faith be okay please with the gif I mentioned you know which gif lol I can't get the stupid thing to go on the ask though much love 😘😘❤





	Way Too Long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loving_spn_and_tvd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loving_spn_and_tvd/gifts).



Author’s note: this is a peek at the sequel to [Pretty Reckless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553468). The Buffy timeline in this universe is askew from canon, where Faith did not become as a Slayer until Willow activated all Potentials. In this flashfic and in the PR sequel (to come), Faith Lehane is a Slayer. She and Buffy come to help TFW with Michael.

* * *

They get inside their motel room for the night and Dean yanks at his tie, glaring at her, albeit playfully. “You’re like a toddler, you know that?”

Today was research, interviews, and Dean trying to keep Faith from showing him all her nifty new powers in public. Not that he isn’t impressed, he was just avoiding any unwanted attention. In fact, he’s all the way turned on – not unlike any other time he’s been around Faith.

“ _Oooh_ , am I in trouble, Daddy?” her voice is sickly sweet and edged with a tease, as she settles back on her elbows where she sits on the edge of the bed and crosses her legs at the knee.

Ever since she and her sister-slayer Buffy showed up to help them with their archangel problem two days ago, Faith and Dean haven’t so much as been in the same room alone. Now she’s sitting there, stilettoed foot bouncing casually while her pinstriped pencil skirt hikes further and further up to reveal those smooth, muscular legs of hers.

Dean tosses his tie aside and turns on her, stalks toward her.

“This submissive little girl act is… _cute_ ,” he says, smirking darkly down at her, slowly removing his suit jacket as she watches, not even flinching at his close proximity.

Even without the Mark and their previous magical connection, there’s an intense spark between them. She keeps a closed-mouth but very full smirk in place, watching him cuff the sleeves of his white dress shirt.

Then he leans forward, fisting into the mattress at the side of one of her hips. He tips her chin with his thumb and crooked finger, and she licks at his thumb.

“I missed you,” he murmurs, watching her tongue disappear back between her full lips then dragging his eyes up to meet hers.

She is so beautiful – smooth, porcelain skin, honey eyes, waves and waves of silken hair, and that smile.

“You wanna play?” she asks with a twinkle in her eye and running one toe of her shiny, patent leather shoe up the inside of his calf.

“Honestly?” he asks, and she nods. “I just wanna be inside you.”

He holds her gaze and watches the vulnerability that he so appreciated, nurtured, and adored fill her eyes. That’s the Faith he remembers.

“Me too,” she says, honest and bare, sliding a hand around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

“You wanna be inside _me_?” he says around chuckles and lips and tongues.

Faith kicks her shoes off and scoots backward, dragging him with her by the collar of his shirt, kissing and reacquainting herself with him.

“Now, there’s an idea,” she says, settling her elbows into the pillows and working his pants open. “You did like it a whole lot when I put my finger in your ass and sucked your cock.”

Dean groans and pushes her skirt up over her hips, tearing the seams at the bottom.

“Fuck yeah, I did,” he breathes, kneeing between her thighs, pushing them open wide and pulling the crotch of her panties to the side to run his knuckles through her slick. “But, right now, I just wanna fuck you.”

Faith laughs and tosses her head back, shaking her hair over her shoulders. “Shit, yeah,” she says, lifting her head again to look him in the eye. “Do it.

Dean pushes inside her without any further discussion or foreplay. The entirety of the last 48-hours has been agonizing foreplay; they don’t need more.

“’Spose we should’ve talked about a condom,” Dean gasps, grinding against her and kissing her as he hovers over her, his eyes threatening to close.

She shakes her head. “No need,” she says. “I’ll explain later.”

Then she flips them and he’s on his back, eyes wide open and smiling. Faith jerks his shirt open and helps him get it off. “Damn, you weren’t kiddin’ about this wicked scar, baby,” she says, caressing his shoulder with care as she swivels her hips and groans at the solid slide of him.

Dean hums and slides his hands up her thighs. “I want you naked,” he says, not wanting to talk about Michael or monsters or superpowers or demons. “I wanna look at you, taste you, touch you.” He picks at the buttons of her blouse and she tears it off the rest of the way, including her bra.

Faith arches over him, pressing their bare torsos together, for a kiss. Then she sets a rhythm they both know so well, pulling up and falling down onto him.

Dean buries his hand in the back of her hair and pulls until he’s sitting up and she’s straddling his hips until he can get his hands and mouth on her breasts. She holds onto his shoulders and rides him hard – both of them grunting and panting.

“Come with me,” she whispers, forehead pressed to his. “Come inside me.”

The world falls away around them as he does just that, breathing her name and feeling her for the first time in way too long.


End file.
